


Scar is normally punctual, so where tf is he?

by mathsthetic



Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [9]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: (lie), AFK is Dissociation, Anxiety, Custom wings, Cuz I got the idea from them, I wrote this for me but I am gonna say I wrote it for that homie I like, Iskall is the mom friend, M/M, Most of them have really weird reasons, No editing or beta, Not projecting I promise, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Thanks to the members of the ScarianCult, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/GrianMC, Grian/Scar, GrianMC/GoodTimesWithScar, Scar/Grian, scarian
Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670020
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Scar is normally punctual, so where tf is he?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acottoncandysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acottoncandysoul/gifts).



It was starting to get dark, Grian looked around and started to get worried. They had agreed to hang out and possibly build together, though the likelihood of them actually doing anything productive as Grian had got a Disney movie and they were probably just gonna sit on the sofa and watch that until Scar eventually fell asleep in his arm and make him completely lose feeling in his right side for a day or more. But Scar wasn't there and the sun was going down, which made his boyfriend very very worried for him. He was oblivious and kind of an idiot, but the mayor was a punctual man.

Grian walked out the front door of his Hobbit hole, a place they always agreed to have their date nights as it was more comfortable than the cold mansion or the strange magical snail or anywhere else in the world for them. The cold bit at his wings when he tried to stretch them out which only made him worry more. If his downy wings were too cold for him to fly, how could Scar's magical bone wings from the Vex handle this? He pulled up his chat with Scar and sent another worried _baby wya_ message to him which was marked read instantly. He frowned at the screen and walked back inside to call the only other member of the Jungle who was active on the chat list, Mumbo obviously being marked idle as he dissociated by his farm, Ren being off with others who were working on their not-so-unknown underground boxing ring and Stress spending the night with the other girls (and Joe) for their weekly sleepover. Iskall answered right away, showing that he wasn't busy, so Grian invited him over.

Iskall flew right over and that answered Grian's first question. His wings were way different to almost everyone's wings in the world. He had the metal and electronic wings of a redstone engineer but at the same time, they were way different, coated in a thick coat of sli- _no_ , memory flashed in Grian's mind as he remembered first asking about them when he first joined the crew, _Iskallium, not slime_. The only Hermit with wings that could even compare were Jevin, but in the cold his slime would freeze and he would get very brittle, so he tried not to fly with anything but an elytra. Iskall had metal bones to his wings which kept his slime from freezing. "Grian?" Iskall's voice faded into the Brit's mind and he realized he had been zoning out from his worry. "Did you hear any of what I just said?"

With a shake of his head, Iskall let out a sigh and sat on his bed where Grian has flopped down and let out an exaggerated sigh. "He's not answering my messages, but reading them all. It is too cold for me to go off and fly to find him, but it is even colder for his stupid wings," Grian wasn't breathing between his words, only causing the other worry.

"Scar?"

"Who else would I be talking about? Mumbo? I know where he is. Fucked off at one of his farms, same as always." Grian was only snapping because he was afraid, a thing that Iskall could understand, but still was shaken by the tone. "I'm sorry, that was too far," he mumbled not long after seeing the hurt expression that the cyborg wore.

With a large hand now clapped to his shoulder, Grian dropped his face into a pillow and sighed. "You walk over to the snail and his construction site," Iskall orders as he stands up and readies himself to fly off. "I check the shopping district. Keep in contact with me, call if you find him. Take a blanket or a better jacket with you, I don't want to take care of you when you get a cold." Grian nodded and smiled, going to thank him, but Iskall prevented that. "Not until we find him, Gri, now lets go."

Grian nodded and they took off. Grian walked through the Jungle, parallel to the edge of the cold lake. He got to Larry who gave a slow and lazy smile. "Going up," he told to the snail and climbed up the ladder to look around for his missing boyfriend. All the floors were empty aside from Jellie, asleep on Scar's bed. He left, giving Larry a small slice of melon for his time. He walked, frowning at not spotting Scar, toward the construction site. It was a bit of a trek, but Grian was worried for the safety of the man he loves.

Once Grian got to the beautiful land that Scar was building on, his communicator started to violently vibrate, ringing loudly with a tone that told him he was getting a call. He pulled it out and spotted that it was Iskall, so he excitedly answered the video call. Iskall was stood in the Cowmercial District and gave a smile. "Can you meet me here? Come through the Nether if possible."

Iskall hung up on him before Grian could ask what he found, so he looked around for the closest portal. He went into the Nether, feeling the warmth and spreading his wings. He flew to the portal that opened up under the city hall, and curled his wings back on himself. Iskall as stood there and cautiously smiled.

"This is pretty funny, Gri," he said with a little laugh, which made Grian stare cautiously. "Come on up."

Grian and Iskall ran up the stairs to find Scar and there he is, eyes closed, hat on the floor, a diamond popsicle hanging out of his mouth and his communication device in his hands. He had fallen asleep in his throne of diamonds. It made Grian smile and flush slightly as he laughed a little. "What a dumbass," he smiled with a hand covering his mouth. "I love him so much." He went up to him and looked at the communicator, seeing the half typed message.

_Gri I just finished up here im on my wxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

His finger was tapped on the button so Grian moved his hand off the button and pocketed the communicator. He climbed onto the comfortable fluffy seat that Bdubs had given after Scar won the election and curled up next to the wizard. Grian wrapped his wings around the two of them like a feathery blanket and caught Iskall sneaking away. "Thank you," he mumbled and the Swede held his thumb up.

He left and Grian cuddled up to Scar, falling asleep in his arms. This was a good enough date night.


End file.
